First Kiss
by LawlietLivesOn
Summary: Ristuka's mother beats him again, and Soubi is the only one he can turn to for comfort. But how can Ristuka tell if Soubi truly means it when he tells him he loves him? A Ristuka x Soubi oneshot that I wrote around midnight.  YAOI O.O


**{Warning: This is another oneshot written in the middle of the night. Don't expect a lot of quality XD I had fun writing it though… It's dedicated to my lovely friend Near the Marshmell0 ^.^ I hope you like it!}**

"What have you done with my Ritsuka?"

Ristuka cringed in his seat. He had eaten the wrong food again at the dinner table. The old Ristuka had only like mushrooms _grilled_, apparently. Now he was paying for his mistake.

"I can't believe you. Worthless child. If you aren't my Ristuka, then _who are you_?" The woman –his mother, he told himself –jumped up from her seat across the table. "Imposter. _Imposter_." His mother let out a cry and leaned across the table to slap him. His father was at work, Soubi was probably working on his paintings somewhere… He'd just have to endure it.

He pulled his knees to his chin, shut his eyes tight, compacted himself onto the chair. She could hit him all she wanted. She was his mother, he was the imposter son. He _wasn't_ the real Ristuka, she was right, she had all rights to hurt him.

A blow hit him on the side of his head. He could hear her heavy breathing, sobbing. He bit his lip. He wanted Soubi there with him, but… but… He couldn't trouble him like that. No, he was the imposter. He had to live with the reality he had brought upon himself. Soubi didn't have to do a thing to help him.

His phone rang in his pocket. It was Soubi –only he had that sweet and sad ringtone.

Ritsuka wanted to pick up, but he couldn't exactly with his mother there. With his teeth clenched and hands ready to cover his face if his mother decided to attack there, he lifted his head.

"Mom…"

"I am _not_ your mother!"

He stared into her face, a plain face with too many wrinkles for her age. Her eyes were filled with tears, her brow furrowed, her lips parted to reveal clenched teeth. "May I go to my room?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Go. Don't come back."

Ritsuka leapt from his seat and ran to his room, locking the door behind him. He peered into his bathroom mirror to discover that his cheek was scratched, blood beading up and about to flow. His head ached and he felt like he was going to cry.

His phone rang again. His heart pounded as he answered.

"Soubi?"

"Ristuka. I was wondering if I could come over."

"I –no. Don't. I…"

"Why can't I?"

"You're not going to listen to me anyway. Just come over, then, if you really want to."

"Of course. Actually –" There was some scuffling on Soubi's line, and Ristuka was confused before he heard his window sliding open. He hung up the phone, put it back in his pocket, and ran to the window. Soubi was just climbing through, his long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and eyes full of worry.

"You're hurt!"

"It's not that bad."

"Come here."

Ristuka stared into Soubi's eyes defiantly for a moment before stepping forward. Soubi inspected the cut for a moment before kneeling down to Ristuka's level and putting his face very close to the boy's.

"A-Ah, Soubi! What are you doing?"

"Sh."

And the man licked Ritsuka's cheek, right on the cut. He licked and licked, and Ristuka didn't know exactly what to think except that the warm damp was comforting and rather pain relieving. When the man pulled away, a little smile on his lips, Ritsuka stumbled back, out of his grasp.

"What was that for?"

"I disinfected it for you."

"Yeah right, Soubi. You're a pervert."

"Mm, maybe."

The man leaned forward and kissed Ritsuka on nose. The boy stumbled backwards farther, blushing. He ended up sitting on his bed. Soubi stood up and removed his overcoat, revealing a loose button-up shirt and tight black pants. He sat down next to Ritsuka on the bed.

"You're just so _cute_, you know that?" The blonde smiled, in a joyful but slightly perverted way.

"D –don't say things like that!" Ritsuka tried to scoot farther away from the man, but his efforts were halted when Soubi grasped his shoulders with two hands, his expression suddenly serious.

"Ristuka."

"…what?" The eye contact between them was so electric that it made Ristuka want to squirm, to get away, but at the same time, to get so much closer…

"I love you."

"You always say that, but how do I know that it's true…!" The boy seemed appalled at what he had just said out loud. "No, I meant… I mean…"

"You know because of this."

And then the man pressed his lips to Ritsuka's nose again. He lifted his hands from the boy's shoulders and stroked his cat ears, while kissing down his nose until he reached the boy's lips. When their lips touched, Soubi dropped his hands from Ritsuka's hair and instead held the boy in a tight embrace.

Ritsuka was still in his arms, shocked, but feeling an emotion so fragile and precious that it stopped him from resisting. He fit so well on the man's lap, the warmth of Soubi's body comforted and calmed him so completely he wanted to cry or melt into the man's kiss, he wasn't sure…

What? No, it was wrong. He had to stop him. Soubi was in his twenties, Ritsuka was only twelve. But… but, he told himself, Love is love. You can't put rules on love.

_We aren't talking about love here! _Ritsuka tried to pull away, but the second their lips parted –only for a moment –he felt such a rush of sadness in his heart, that he pressed them against Soubi's and kissed back for the first time.

_Love. _

_This _is_ love._

"Ritsuka-chan?" Soubi whispered against Ristuka's burning lips.

"Kiss me, Soubi." What was he saying? _What_? Oh, he didn't care anymore…

"Ritsuka-chan…"

The boy enlaced his fingers behind Soubi's neck, his head tilted upwards as he received his first kiss –though it was unusually burning and passionate for a first kiss.

A first kiss, a comforting kiss, a kiss that fortified Ritsuka against the emotions he felt that told him he wasn't good enough, shouldn't have ever been born. A kiss that reminded him that someone _did_ love him. Soubi.

Soubi loved him. Soubi would never leave him.

A first kiss born of love.

**{Ah, wasn't that cheesy? O.o XD I hope you liked it, though it was lacking in quality of all kinds… Thanks for reading :) I promise my other stuff is much better than this :P Oh and please review! I love love love to know what people think of my work! Just keep in mind this wasn't written to impress…! Oh and **_**also**_** I don't own Loveless, cuz if I did, the series would be a lot more yaoi than shonen-ai :D Love you all!}**


End file.
